The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure. Accordingly, such statements are not intended to constitute an admission of prior art.
Diesel engines can operate on a 100% diesel supply of fuel. Additionally, diesel engines can be configured to operate partially or fully on a biodiesel supply of fuel. A biodiesel blend ratio can be identified. B0 fuel is identified as a 100% diesel supply of fuel. B100 fuel is identified as 100% biodiesel supply of fuel. Bx fuel can be identified with x % biodiesel composition and (100%-x %) diesel composition. For example, B40 fuel is a 40% biodiesel and 60% diesel composition.
Diesel fuel and biodiesel fuel include different properties. Diesel fuel has a higher energy density than biodiesel fuel. As a result, in order to achieve a substantially identical result in combustion, a greater mass of biodiesel needs to be injected than would be required of diesel under the same circumstances. Use of fuel in combustion can be adjusted based upon the biodiesel blend ratio.